


The 12 Last Hours of Uchiha Shisui

by evelair



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelair/pseuds/evelair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happend before Shisui's fatality? Had he ever loved anyone? or be loved by anyone? </p><p>Let's just replay his life really fast, jump to where that mournful night started, squeeze all the intense moments and try to find some traces of the hero's personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Last Hours of Uchiha Shisui

**Author's Note:**

> A classical-unities inspired work. 
> 
> Tried to follow the original Naruto storyline while focusing on the complexity of ethical dilemma, intensity of confrontation and inevitability of their fate.
> 
> They are both traditional heroes and they do belong to each other, even after the end of their life.

对话集

【第一幕 木叶郊外的树林中，黄昏时分】

止水（靠近躺在地上的鼬，伸出手，结和解之印）： 今日的模拟战就到这里。目前为止，还是我赢的次数比较多。我认为你有能超过我的天赋，希望你能不要懈怠。

鼬（伸手勾住止水，借力站起来）：今天的练习也一如既往地有收获。不过，我可没有抱着要超过你的念头。

止水：如果不是我了解你，我会觉得你不求上进。若是你的父亲知道，一定会责怪你的！

鼬：止水，为什么我非要超过你？你是我的前辈，这样下去，有什么不好的吗？

止水：你总是这样温柔啊，鼬。

鼬（转过头去）：哼，别人可不这么说。

止水：你的早慧让我很欣慰又担心。

鼬：止水，虽然父亲派你到我身边，名为授业实为引导。我在你面前，从未有过什么隐瞒，今天我会也一如既往。我一直不喜欢父亲对我束手束脚，可我却从未因此迁怒于你。我甚至感谢他！

止水：想当初，你的父亲从诸多宇智波中，为何选中了我。我常想，如果我不是宇智波最优秀的忍者，是否就不会受到关注，寄予期望了呢？可我每当有这样苟且偷生的懦弱念头，便羞愧得几乎难以面对你。我要是不受这命运的捉弄，也不会与你如此接近了。

鼬：请不要这样苛责自己，止水。我也曾在痛苦中幻想，如果我不是父亲的儿子，只是一个普通的宇智波，亦或是一个普通的木叶村民，甚至是任意一个世界中任意的我，都会比现在过得快活许多。可我想到有你这样的导师与知音，便能心怀安慰。活在这样煎熬的世界中，表面的和平像拉的过满的弓，绷的过紧的鼓，我们都是弦上的箭罢了，随时都可能一发而不回头地被命运操纵着丢出去，我们是无从逃脱的。与你一同在地狱中受煎熬，即使我只是鼓面上的蚂蚁，注定要——注定要与你.....我竟也没什么可抱怨的了！

止水：鼬，你说我注定要与你什么？

鼬：没什么⋯⋯

止水：你答应我知无不言，但我也不强迫你。

鼬：你知道了，是吗？所以父亲才派你到我身边来监视我？

止水：我一直知道你从不只狭隘的关注宇智波。

鼬：唉，不用我自己向你坦白，我的事你又有别的什么不知道的？

止水：是，除了任务，其他时间我都在监视着你。

鼬：除了你，也没人能做到了。想到被你之外的人监视，我恐怕会把那人四肢都钉入木桩。

止水：不用你动手，他便会在别天神中将自己的双眼毁去。

鼬（低头，没有说话）

止水：我向你保证，你所害怕的事情不会发生。我不会对你执刀。

鼬：可是，父亲不是要⋯⋯到那时，我不得不⋯⋯木叶或许会⋯⋯

佐助：哥哥！

鼬（惊讶地）：你怎么会在这！

佐助：哥哥，你打败止水哥了吗？

鼬：你能打败我的时候，我才能能打败止水吧。

止水：那一定是我们都是老头子的时候了。

佐助：嗨！就算你比哥哥高些，可别小看了我和哥哥！

止水：那还是得等你长得超过我再来挑战。

佐助：哎？这不公平！哥哥，止水哥他看不起我！

鼬：佐助，止水哥可不是看不起你，他是木叶除了火影大人之外最厉害的忍者。

佐助：火影大人？可爸爸不是说，木叶最优秀的人才，只能是宇智波吗？

鼬：⋯⋯

止水：鼬，别担心。佐助，富岳大人的意思是，希望你成为木叶最出色的忍者！

佐助：这样啊⋯⋯原来你不是全木叶第一，那我马上可就能超过你啦！

止水：哎，那我可得奉陪了。

鼬：佐助，别说傻话了。是妈妈让你来叫我的吗？

佐助：嗯，晚饭要好了，快回家吧！

止水：晚饭后我会去你家。

鼬：好的，到时再见。

佐助：止水哥哥再见！

（鼬佐二人离去）

止水：鼬，佐助，我是多么地羡慕你们兄弟啊。

 

【第二幕 宇智波家 晚餐】

富岳：今天和止水比试，你可有些长进？

鼬：止水的忍术出神入化，我要赶上还要许多功夫。

富岳：你可得注意，你是宇智波这一役的重要战力。

美琴：明明只在晚饭时会面，你们两父子能不能说些轻松话题？

富岳：这难道不就是日常沟通的一部分？

美琴：唉，你们总是忍术来忍术去，弄得我也不安。你们今晚是要商议起事？

富岳：嗯，正是后半夜。也不怪你不安，到时候看好佐助便是。

鼬：妈妈…

美琴：富岳大人…

富岳：怎么？

【短暂的沉默】

美琴（爆发）：我不安的不是佐助，而是鼬啊！他才十三岁！

富岳：真是多虑，鼬比你以为的成熟的多。佐助是未来的族长，你才得好好保护。

美琴：鼬生来就是体弱的孩子啊！富岳，你为了宇智波的未来，连儿子的死活都不顾——

佐助（激动地站起来）：哥哥不是天才吗，为什么是我当族长？哥哥会死吗？爸爸！爸爸你说啊，哥哥要死了吗？

鼬：佐助…

富岳（严厉地）：佐助，坐下！小孩子听着就是，不要那么多问题！

美琴：老公！

佐助（呆滞地坐下）：爸爸…（偷看向鼬）

鼬（猛然站起身）：我吃完了，父亲大人。止水饭后还会来找我，我们会准时回来的。

富岳：去做什么？

鼬：日斩大人今天早些时候交代我，让我晚上过去一趟。

富岳（怀疑地）：他们是不是……

鼬：父亲大人如果不允许我去，三代一定会疑上生疑。我也只有去了，才能知道三代对我们的情况了解多少。

富岳：我不怀疑你的智力，鼬。（忽然目光逼视鼬）有止水陪着，很好。转告止水，务必保证你们准时回来。

鼬（低头，碎发盖住眼睛）：是的爸爸。妈妈，佐助，我……出门了。

 

【第三幕 宇智波领地的暗巷 止水独自一人】

止水：木叶的形势已经越发危急，今晚的家族会议就要决定起事。作为宇智波在木叶的间谍，宇智波与木叶共同的依赖，我到底如何才能阻止惨剧的发生。团藏阴险狡诈，富岳老谋深算，双方都对彼此仇恨深种。唉，就算我解决了燃眉之急，又怎能保证今晚之后的和平？木叶和宇智波，什么时候才能放下偏见？我总以为爱比恨更永远，然而我只见长久的恨，而未见恒久的爱。莫非是我太天真？唉，如果连我都将毁于天真，那鼬又要如何自处？他虽不便与我明说，却以他最大的坦诚，用眼睛告诉我他是我反面的棋子！我曾想两人之间最大的悲哀，莫过于立场相反而心意相通。可谁曾想到，世上会有与我有如半身的存在，我们分享一切，却不由自主！

【鼬上场】

鼬：止水，让你久等了。

止水：不，我也才刚到。

鼬：那就好。止水，你是打算在我面见三代时，说服团藏吗？

止水：我是如此打算。

鼬：止水……你想和团藏什么？是父亲授意你的吗？

止水：是，也不是。

鼬：我不信你会真的听从父亲的命令。

止水（笑）：不然富岳早就把你关在家里。

鼬（转过头）：止水，你从不缺开玩笑的心情。

止水：你连我安心时难得的一点娱乐都要剥夺？

鼬：你这人！别人都说你坚实可靠。

止水：这不矛盾。

鼬：你又想糊弄过去。快说，你到底要和团藏说什么？父亲又是如何授意你？

止水：你还是木叶的间谍，我为何要和你说这些？

鼬：止水……止水！为何要把木叶和宇智波一分为二？宇智波协助创立了木叶，宇智波也属于木叶。我们与村子，就像月亮之于太阳。太阳熄灭了，月亮从哪里得到光辉？

止水：你从未质疑过，为何太阳不愿分给月亮更多的光芒？为何木叶将宇智波领地与村子隔离开来？为何宇智波世代为暗部工作，只能与星月相伴？

鼬：止水！我难道不是无数次与你分享我的心思？我爱寂静密林间透过的星月光辉，也爱嘈杂街道上日光漏过树叶的温暖。我所希望的，是和平的村子。止水，你难道不希望我与你的现在，成为既定的未来？

止水：鼬，你从小就是一个聪明的孩子。我总希望你可以不要如此聪明，这样才能不会背负太多。我向你保证，在我心中，与你在一起的每一个时刻，不仅是未来，而且是永远。

鼬：止水……唉，你自有考虑。三代原本对宇智波态度友好，但九尾事件后，谣言成虎，也不免多猜疑了几分。他这番找我，不出意外，应当是让我汇报父亲的动向。

止水：三代可有什么好的方法，能缓解眼下的局势？

鼬：办法有是有……（看向地面，神情低落）可我……不仅我，三代他也……

止水：我就知道如此。我去会团藏，不只是奉了你父亲的命令。我要说服他，在事态不可控制时，允许我用别天神，控制住……控制住……

鼬：父亲？止水，你不必这样。这比起原先的备案，不知好了多少。

止水：毕竟他是你的血亲。

鼬：如果我真是那样徇私的人，也不会处于今天的境地。

止水：鼬，你知道徇理总比徇情得到更多骂名。

鼬：历史会给我公正，再说我也从不乞求它。

止水：你值得更幸福的生活。

鼬（抬头看向止水，坚定地）：我现在已经足够幸福了。（倏然，目光动摇）可过一会儿……

止水：相信我，我所做的一切，不过是为了让它不要发生。

鼬：谢谢你。

（短暂的沉默）

止水：我们走吧，三代还在等着呢。

 

【间幕 止水与鼬，火影岩附近】

止水：你去吧，圆月升到天中时我们再在南贺川旁见面。

鼬：止水，务必小心。

【第四幕 三代与鼬】

某人甲（关心地）：乙，近日的任务可还顺利？

乙：谢谢您的关心。我已经完成了，这两日也没有什么新的可做。

甲：你父母亲可还健康？

乙：父亲大人和我母亲都很好，我代他们感谢您。

甲：你弟弟怎样了？

乙：我的弟弟也很好，在学校成绩不错。

甲：丙呢？

乙：甲先生，您不必如此客气了。

甲（笑了一笑）：我已步入晚年，还无法隐藏软弱，又被小辈识破，实在令人耻笑。不过你与丙生来就是天才，而我是个庸人，因为运气才到了今天的位置，这么一想，我只好厚着老脸解除内心的羞耻了。

乙：您是一位伟大的领导，请不要将您的慈悲误会为软弱，这是大多数人随成长而死去的品德。

甲：如果我真正慈悲，就不应当把大多数与少数人的生命称量比较。

乙：您做了违背本心的决定，还要吞咽不属于您的苦果，难道不正是因为您对所有人心怀赤诚？

甲：我愧对我的责任，本不应当做出这样的决定。这少数人从来不是不安的因素，而是我们的一部分。

乙：仇恨如此容易，而爱与慈悲举步维艰。

甲：不用把我拔的这么高，我也时刻想着逃避责任，可绕来绕去竟要我谴责自己的恩师。

乙：请不要这样说，我的祖先也有过错。

甲：仇恨的链条从来不只由一方延续。

乙：但只需一人就可打破。

（短暂的沉默）

甲：乙！你虽然天才，但年龄上还是个孩子。你知道打破这循环的代价，是要一个人承担双方的仇恨吗？

乙：我是这么准备的，再说我也不是一个人。

甲：你信任丙吗？

乙：如果我不信任丙，那么我自己一定也不值得被信任了。

三代：他如果要阻止你，你要怎么做？

鼬：他不会，他说过。

三代：这之后你打算与他加入晓？

鼬：未尝不可。

三代：做最坏的打算，如果宇智波灭族，你与止水又都叛村，其他国家一定乘虚而入。

鼬：这我也有预料。止水是最优秀的忍者，以一当百也没有问题。他的别天神已日臻完美，控制对方首领不在话下。

三代：火影的职责是保护村子的希望，那就是你们，可你们现在不得不背上叛忍的骂名被逐出村子了。

鼬：木叶的希望是属于佐助和鸣人的，只要他们还在，火的种子就会发芽。

三代：唉，去吧！我已下令，而判断在你。如果一触即发，那么别留后患；如果尚不紧急，那么慎重行事。而止水，唉，止水就算作你的一点补偿吧！从此在黑暗的道路上，你们只能相互扶持着，摸索着向前走。

鼬：是。

（鼬下）

【第五幕 团藏与止水 暗部】

团藏：说吧，你怎么打算？

止水：我请求您，如果形势紧急，允许我用别天神控制富岳大人。

团藏：你打算如何发动？万一被他发现，可就迟了。

止水：别天神不需对方看着我，只需要我看着对方。

团藏：什么时候发动?

止水：任何时候。

团藏：你怎么保证时刻在他身边？

止水：我只需要会议时在场。

团藏：这么说宇智波确实有意谋反？

止水：不，只是阁下有了解决方案，而我有更好的。

团藏：你知道要有一个方案，首先要有一个事态。

止水：我来见您不为向您确认这个事态，我只是想提出损失更少的办法。

团藏：你来见我是为一场交易，而你总得拿点什么作为交换。

止水：您认为为木叶和宇智波减少一些死亡，需要筹码来交换？

团藏：即使木叶和宇智波实现了暂时的和平，也难以保证日后都一样。

止水：富岳是领袖，他的想法改变了对宇智波有决定性的影响。

团藏：你可以背叛富岳，你也可以背叛木叶。

止水：我忠于我的理想。

团藏（冷笑）：真是冷血的天真啊，为了你的伟大理想，把木叶，暗部，宇智波都踩在脚下。你以为你是神？

止水：不，我的理想不能更加卑微，我只求和所爱之人一同平静生活。

团藏：你这样的人，竟然还会有爱人。

止水：一般人觉得宇智波生性残忍，这还情有可原。而你承了宇智波镜的恩义，还抱持如此偏见。可见宇智波不乏情感，而木叶原来也不缺忘恩负义之徒。

团藏：哈！你与我谈条件，反而来损我一通。

止水：我无意混淆理智与情感。正相反，缺乏情感往往才能做出最有利的决定。如果是您而非三代，一定能迅速地度量生命的重量。

团藏：又将我褒了一通！不错，你说的确有道理，那就按你说的办。如果不成，不要怪我下杀手。

止水：谢谢您，团藏大人。我这就去了。

（止水下，根成员上）

团藏：务必半路截住他！他不会对木叶人痛下杀手。

（根成员下）

团藏：别天神这样强大的忍术，我怎么安心让一个宇智波族人持有？镜，你可不要怪我，我也没有什么别的选择。

（团藏下）

【间幕 猿飞日斩】

日斩：唉，我在看着什么呀！我默许了怎样的一个命令呀！我保护一个孩子平安的出生，让一个孩子永远成为罪人，又要抹灭更多人的存在了！我火影的职责，难道不应当是守卫着村子的希望吗？可我却要他平白的向着绝望去了！唉，想要成为火影的年轻人们，如果早日知道，火影是这样一个鲜血累累的职责，还会去向往这个空洞的名头吗？可放着这火影不当，难道让什么残忍的人来做，看着村子沾上更多的血吗？水门，如果是你下决断，或许要比我仁慈的多。可是令你的金色闪光蒙上阴影，倒不如这样干干净净的走了的好！ 唉！背上了无人谴责的罪孽，我已经注定不得善终啦！就让我继续做下去吧——把这罪责都摊到我的头上罢，反正我也不过是油尽灯枯的老人，借着无辜人的牺牲苟活到了今天。

【第六幕 南贺川 河边】

鼬：抱歉，我来迟了…止水！你怎么了，你的眼睛！是谁！

止水：我没事⋯⋯不要追究了，对手与其说是人类，不如说是命运。我们只能臣服于它的无常，在它的魔爪下苟且偷生。

鼬：若你不愿说，我也不会寻根究底。当务之急，还是将你的眼睛治好。

止水：不必了，我被团藏偷袭，失去了右眼。少了一只眼，写轮眼的威力便大不如前了。

鼬：团藏？这个无耻之徒！

止水：可别去寻仇，他不是第一次这样杀死一个宇智波。我不该与虎谋皮，只得自食苦果。

鼬：唉！为什么偏偏是你呢，族中为数不多亲近木叶的你，竟被如此对待。现在我也不得不相信你那套宿命论的说辞！

止水：他疑我是富岳心腹已久。团藏这人阴狠毒辣，做事却缺乏远见，总有一天会被木叶的有识之士识破的。只是在这之前，我们注定要承受不公。

鼬：止水，如果我会去贸然寻仇，那与父亲一辈又有什么两样。为了木叶的和平，为了更多人不要如我们这般，我也只能忍受。

止水：鼬⋯⋯我说过你的早慧令人心疼。

鼬：怎么，你倒希望我被愤怒与仇恨蒙蔽双眼？

止水：希望，又不希望。我只希望你过得好。能够阻止宇智波对木叶的战争的人，只有你了。

鼬：请不要妄自菲薄，你明明是比我优秀的多的忍者。

止水：你还记得昨晚，你以为我是宇智波对木叶的间谍，觉得我们总有一日会刀剑相向吗？

鼬：不⋯⋯这不是真的，我们不会这样，不是吗？

止水：我向你保证，绝对不会伤害你。可我们中总有一个人要来阻止木叶和宇智波，能得到万华镜的力量的人只有你了。

鼬：你！你在胡说些什么！不用万华镜，我们两人在一起，还有什么困难我们无法面对的呢？

止水：万华镜是力量的分水岭，宇智波家族铠袖一触的究极忍术，需要万华镜的开启。

鼬：以失去重要之物为代价的力量？我痛恨这些宇智波的忍术，生来便是相互折磨的诅咒！

止水：不，它是公平的。当你执意追求力量，牺牲自然是代价。对于命途多舛者，这只是一份补偿。别去恨宇智波，就像别去恨木叶一样。

鼬：我谁都不恨，我只恨你我的命运。

止水：让我给你的力量改变它。

鼬：……

止水：我们刚认识时，你还是一个没能摆脱稚气的孩子，努力假装坚强，不愿祈求旁人的施舍。可我与你相伴的时间，想必已经远远赶上你母亲之外的所有人。每次你默不作声，就是有所祈求。别人提及你，都说你冷静自持。我真是幸运，能看见别人所不知的你——我从未拜托过你过任何事，但我已打定了主意要赴死。我求你不要与我一同下去，我请你原谅我。

鼬：止水！我与你相伴这么久，竟然现在才发现自己看错你了。

止水：你从未看错，你明知这样说使我伤心，却故意说出来。

鼬：你原来是这样残忍至极的人！你说我聪明，我也知道你这样做的深意。可纵有一千个，一万个，一百万个看似是合理、无奈、无可奈何的理由，我也……止水！

止水：鼬，你还记得我们昨天、前天、之前的一千个日日夜夜，在寂静林里，在熙攘街上，在这南贺川边，交换过的理想吗？

鼬：我对你知无不言，没想到你只是试探我的真心，用我来完成你的计划。我不过是你计划中的一环，不是吗？

止水：我如何未曾考虑到你！因此我才恳求你活下去。你还有个幼弟，没有你的引导，他会是迷途的羔羊。

鼬（冷笑）：像你引导我一样引导他吗？外人多说我自负，可你才是真真傲慢的混蛋，自以为是地与命运做了卑鄙的交易，妄图左右我的人生，还要让我像你祸害我一般祸害我的弟弟吗？

止水：我承认我自负聪明，妄图愚弄命运。可如果我饱受它责罚的生命，能够给你一丝希望，我就心满意足。

鼬：死到临头，你还在——还在用你的感情绑架我，用长辈的威压愚弄我，以大义的名义，让我原谅你吗？你以为我的双眼真的会被理想蒙蔽，看不见你掩埋的心思吗？你以为我只是一个十三岁的孩子，不懂得手足、亲友之外的情谊吗？我不是天资聪颖，而是注定活不长久，因而命运才法外开恩，让我七岁便知道了成人的理智与情感，使我不至于没有体会到人生的滋味便匆匆离世。我以为命运是仁慈的，至少我遇到了你。可你这样残忍，我几乎要痛恨起它来了！你以为我没看懂，当你抬起我下巴时，你的眼神吗，懦夫！

止水：鼬……我简直不知是你的敏感造就了智慧，还是智慧造就了敏感。我是个懦夫。不能挺起胸膛，清清白白的说我的自裁中丝毫不含畏罪的成分。我是作为一个罪人死去的。可是鼬，我从未把你当做一个孩子看待。我懦弱不敢言明，但我是知道的。我知道我，我也知道你。

鼬：是啊！我简直恨不得你现在就死去。你连我最后的决定都预料在内，你知道我不得不接受你的死，这让我如何不恨你！

止水：我在坠落前便已死去，可我不曾也不会停止呼吸，亦不曾也不会停止我的爱。生时我不曾承认，现在它与我一同从悬崖上跌落，撞击我的心脏如同瀑布撞击空谷。如果命运的神灵可以施舍我一点慈悲，我愿鱼虾啃食我的五脏，河水腐蚀我的血肉，以此交换我的回忆成为你歇脚的椅子，口渴时的甘泉，寒冬里的暖炉，暴雨中的遮蔽。成为黑暗日子里的一捧烛火，孤独时分停在你肩上的一只鸟，那是我在对你耳语。

鼬：你毁灭了太阳，又说要为我点亮蜡烛的光芒？你杀了自己，才要对我说听不懂的语言？你给了我一只眼睛，然后扼杀我生命中的光明？你可知我压抑昏暗的命途中，你是唯一的灯塔，唯一的港？你的回忆和你本人比起来一文不值，既然你要将你从我身边夺走，那么请便，来世也无需再见！

止水：如果你来世一生无忧，那是再好不过。有我没我，都一样过。再见了 我 的 爱 人，我愿你爱我恨我，愿佐助平安长大，愿木叶风平浪静，活下去……吧。

鼬：我求你，不要丢下你刚揭下面纱的恋人⋯⋯不，止水，你的眼睛！抓住我的手！求求你！

止水：我已在幻术世界里验证过，我会错过⋯⋯无数次错过你的手。

（落下）

鼬：止水——!

【终幕】

佐助：爸爸！妈妈！……哥哥……哥哥你醒醒啊，妈妈她……妈妈她不能说话，也不能动了！

鼬：……

佐助：爸爸、爸爸说你没按时回来，爸爸说你把止水哥给杀了！哥哥！为什么！

鼬：我愚蠢的弟弟啊……

佐助：回答我啊！哥哥！告诉我你没有！这一切都是别人做的！

鼬：……

鼬：痛恨我吧……带着对我的恨活下去吧……我把我的父亲杀了，我把我的母亲杀了，我把我的朋友我的兄长 我的导师我的知己 我 的 爱 人 亲 手 杀 死 了……

鼬：佐助……活下去……吧。

【完】


End file.
